Music team
With the debut of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie began looking for composers to contribute original music tracks that could be used in the comic's sound pages and accompany its flash animations. Originally drawing from reader submissions in an informal manner on the MSPA Forums, the Homestuck music project eventually grew into a full "music team" that went on to release 30 official Homestuck soundtrack albums under the What Pumpkin Studios label (although some of these were later retired, or else merged in to larger collections). The original Homestuck music team was nominally lead by Toby Fox, who later went on to create the hit indie game Undertale. The prolific work of the Homestuck music team inspired a sizeable Homestuck fan music community, from which in turn two official albums of fan-produced tracts were sourced. Beyond Homestuck, original music has become a large part of works with the Homestuck universe, with Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendship Simulator and Pesterquest releasing substantial original soundtracks. This page documents individuals who were or are involved in official music projects for Homestuck or related works. A detailed list of tracks featured in the comic can be found on the Sound page, whereas an overview of What Pumpkin music releases can be found at Music Albums. It should be noted that the listings here only comprise contributions to official What Pumpkin Studios projects, and that listed musicians often have other discography either in the form of fan album contributions, solo fan albums, or works unrelated to Homestuck/MS Paint Adventures. Homestuck Homestuck's soundtrack was produced by a large collective of musicians, and consists of a number of collaborative and solo album releases. Here they are listed alongside the projects that they worked on. Collaborative albums Collaborative albums are group albums to which multiple music team members contributed tracks. *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''S Collide'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 1'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''S Collide'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Fenris' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Hilary "Pie" Troiano' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' *'Ian Taylor' *Contributing to: **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Squiddles!'' *'Michael Vallejo' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''S Collide'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Felt'' **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''Squiddles!'' **''The Wanderers'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' *'Tyler "Seppuku" Dever' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''The Felt'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Cherubim'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *' ' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent'' **''AlterniaBound'' **''Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion'' **''The Wanderers'' **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''S Collide'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Peter "Aborted Slunk" Turner' *Contributing to: **''AlterniaBound'' *'Svix' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 8'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' *'Astro Kid' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'David "A Lunatic's Daydream" Ellis' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'David "Dirtiest" Dycus' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'William Ascenzo' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Mai "konec0" Yishan' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'DJ 最テー (Sai Tae)' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'viaSatellite' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' (in collaboration with infiniteKnife) **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Ian "myusernamesmud" White' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' **''Homestuck Vol. 9'' *'Kalibration' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Marcy Nabors' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Jamie Paige Stanley' *Contributing to: **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' *'Max "imbrog" Wright' *Contributing to: **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'' **''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B'' **''Homestuck Vol. 10'' Solo albums Some music team albums went on to release non-collaborative solo albums as official Homestuck soundtrack albums. These are: *'Toby "Radiation" Fox' **Released the solo album Alternia *'Joren "Tensei" de Bruin' **Released the solo album Strife! *'Clark "Plazmataz" Powell' **Released the solo album Medium **Released the solo album Symphony Impossible to Play ***Featuring guest performance by Erik "Jit" Scheele **The "album" Act 7 contains only a single track, Overture (Canon Edit), which is an edited version of Powell's track I - Overture from Symphony Impossible to Play ***Additional work by Toby Fox *'Michael Guy Bowman' **Released the solo album Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido *'Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri' **Released the solo album Prospit and Derse *'Malcolm Brown' **Released the solo album Song of Skaia ***Vocals and lyrics on the eponymous track, Song of Skaia, by Tarien Ainuvë *'Erik "Jit" Scheele' **Released the solo album One Year Older ***Also includes material by: ****Malcolm Brown ****Usagi Buzinkai ****Toby "Radiation" Fox ****Mark Hadley ****Alexander Rosetti ***Bonus track Another Chance by Eston "silence" Schweickart *'Alexander Rosetti' **Released the solo album Genesis Frog ***Bonus track Pondsquatter (Live Chamber Version) performed by Talea Ensemble ''coloUrs and mayhem'' coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A and coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B were produced differently, in that the albums were collections of submissions to a competition held for members of the Homestuck fan music community. The best submissions were picked and used to fill out positions in the two albums, with the first album focusing on the trolls, whereas the second album focused on the kids. In many cases, tracks were renamed, and/or had their "theme" changed to a different character. As the contributors to this album were fan musicians and not regular music team members, they are listed here separately. However, some fan musicians from this selection process later contributed to other Homestuck franchise music albums, in which case their contributions will also be listed in other sections. The musicians who contributed to these albums are: *'Willow Ascenzo' (Universe A) *'Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez' (Universe A) *'First Turn Fold' (Universe A) *'Samm Neiland' (Universe A) *'Magnum (CharredAsperity)' (Universe A) *'Nathan "EbonHawk7x" H.' (Universe A, Universe B) *'Max 'Imbrog' Wright' (Universe A, Universe B) *'Rachel Macwhirter' (Universe A) *'Kevin "UWBW" Grant' (Universe A) *'Sinister Psyche' (Universe A) *'Plumegeist' (Universe A, Universe B) *'Ian "MyUsernamesMud" White' (Universe A) *'Eston "silence" Schweickart' (Universe A) *'repeatedScales' (Universe A) *'DJ 最テー' (Universe A) *'Frank Haught' (Universe A) *'Kera L. Jones' (Universe A) *'Ray McDougall' (Universe A) *'Paul Tuttle Starr' (Universe A) *'Gec' (Universe A, Universe B) *'David "Dirtiest" Dycus' (Universe A, Universe B) *'Marcus Carline' (Universe A) *'James "soselfimportant" Roach' (Universe A, Universe B) *'Dallas Ross Hicks' (Universe A) *'Monobrow' (Universe B) *'David DeCou' (Universe B) *'David Ellis (A Lunatic's Daydream)' (Universe B) *'Ryan Ames (Nachturne)' (Universe B) *'Elisa "Moony" McCabe' (Universe B) *'Maya Kern' (Universe B) *'Shandy' (Universe B) *'The Black Curtain' (Universe B) *'Brian Schaefer' (Universe B) *'Thomas Ibarra (AutoDevote, SparksD2145)' (Universe B) *'Liam O'Donnell' (Universe B) *'Tristan Scroggins' (Universe B) *'Elliot "TheLastBanana" Colp' (Universe B) *'Will Kommor' (Universe B) *'Kris "Astartus" Flacke' (Universe B) *'Solarbear' (Universe B) *'Marcy "Shadolith" Nabors' (Universe B) *'Haunter' (Universe B) *'viaSatellite' & infiniteKnife (Universe B) *'Mai Yishan (konec0)' (Universe B) *'Elaine "OJ" Wang' (Universe B) *'Gabe 'zorg' Stilez' (Universe B) Guest performances and contributions Some music albums included guest performances by musicians or groups playing particular instruments. Contributors credited for this are: *'Marcy Nabors' on Homestuck Vol. 8 (flute) *'Kelly Sadwin' on Homestuck Vol. 8 (violin) *'Tarien Ainuvë' on Song of Skaia (lyrics and vocals) *'Eric 'Jit' Scheele' on Symphony Impossible to Play (piano) *'Eddie Morton'; ragtime musician who sung the original I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew. Vocal clip used in Black from Homestuck Vol. 4. Credited by name in Homestuck Vol. 8 (lyrics for I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Acapella)) and Homestuck Vol. 9 (lyrics for I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew (Post-Punk Version)) *'Talea Ensemble' on Genesis Frog, performing Pondsquatter (Live Chamber Version) Former members On a few occasions, musicians who previously had works released on official Homestuck albums had their work removed, and therefore are no longer credited for any official work. See also Removed Tracks. These musicians are: *'Bill Bolin', former contributor to: **''Homestuck Vol. 2'' **''Homestuck Vol. 3'' **''Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead'' **''Homestuck Vol. 4'' Bolin's work was featured on multiple albums and even used in Homestuck sound pages, until he departed the music team due to a dispute over the use of his work. His featured work was either removed or replaced where it had appeared. *' ', former contributor to: **''Homestuck Vol. 5'' Six of Micks' tracks originally appeared on Vol. 5, but were later removed due to accusations of plagiarism. Oddly, he was still listed as an album contributor long following his removal, but none of his tracks remain on the official Homestuck discography. *'Unknown ''Universe A plagiarist''' The first release of coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A contained two original versions of the tracks Indigo Archer and Purple Tyrant, which were quickly found to be plagiarized tracks largely taken from the Frozen Synapse soundtrack. These two tracks were removed, and replaced with different tracks that were given the same names but released for free. The name of the individual who submitted and was credited for the original tracks has not been preserved. Other projects Hiveswap The Hiveswap original soundtrack is a collaboration between veteran Homestuck composer Toby Fox and coloUrs and mayhem composer James Roach. Together they have released two Hiveswap albums on the official Homestuck bandcamp, THE GRUBBLES and Hiveswap Act 1 OST. Hiveswap Friendship Simulator The Hiveswap Friendsim soundtrack largely consists of a mix of new original compositions by Hiveswap composer James Roach, in occasional collaboration with Toby Fox, and tracks taken from the official Homestuck soundtrack releases. Roach's new Friendsim tracks, with the exception of beekeeper who? i dont know her., have been published on the Homestuck bandcamp as the album Hiveswap Friendsim. Musicians who are featured on the Hiveswap Friendsim OST consist: *'James Roach', featured in: **''Hiveswap Friendsim'' title screen and victory/failure screens **Volume 2 with ARTCHOP (APPARENTLY) and Ｍ Ｏ Ｉ Ｓ Ｔ **Volume 4 with Call Me Gor-Gor **Volume 6 with >tfw another james roach track **Volume 7 with Piwates ',:^] **Volume 8 with it be like that sometimes **Volume 9 with take me to clown church **Volume 10 with beekeeper who? i dont know her. **Volume 11 with fortnite funny moments epic fails episode 413 **Volume 13 with Old Secret and IIYWASWIWTBOTSA4AATWUOTDTMIHCIMFH **Volume 14 with SERVICE CAR and (an ascii image of bowsette) **Volume 15 with idk man you name it im tired **Volume 16 with GRAVEYARD SHIFT and CLOWNFUCKER, in collaboration with Toby Fox **Volume 17 with (this title was too long), turns out its like the shoe and END OF FRIENDVANGELION **Volume 18 with yall know i just do the music right (in collaboration with Toby Fox), VALID END and the final clowntdown **Epilogue with WORST END *'Alexander Rosetti', featured in: **Volume 1 with Breeding Duties and Moonshine **Volume 3 with Phantasmagoric Waltz **Volume 4 with Thip of the Tongue **Volume 5 with Coursing and Hollow Suit **Volume 8 with Single Female Lawyer **Volume 9 with DaJam **Volume 12 with Carefree Princess Berryboo *'Max "Imbrog" Wright', featured in: **Volume 3 with Dapper Duelling *'Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez', featured in: **Volume 6 with Superego *'Magnum (CharredAsperity)', featured in: **Volume 7 with Olive Scribe *'Toby Fox', featured in: **Volume 10 with ASSAULT **Volume 11 with Frostbite **Volume 12 with Snow Pollen **Volume 15 with Charun's Cave **Volume 16 with CLOWNFUCKER, in collaboration with James Roach **Volume 18 with yall know i just do the music right, in collaboration with James Roach Pesterquest *'James Roach', featured in: **Title screen with Friendvangelion: Rebuild and victory/failure screens **Volume 1 with WORST END and sometimes i call andrew hussie 'andy' and so far he hasn't corrected me **Volume 2 with please support ''The Trevor Project **Volume 3 with ''2chords, ill probably just name this one something normal oh no wait oh jeez aw beans, and 24/7 lo fi anime beats to question your sexuality to **Volume 4 with JAMES ROACH (FEAT. SPEAK-N-SAY) - CAREFREE VICTORY (REMIX) **Volume 5 with CRUSTacean **Volume 7 with an image of a QR code instead of a song title because this man is insane *'Toby Fox', featured in: **Volume 5 with Darling Kanaya Category:Content creators